dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
Superman is a Superman reboot created by ElectricMayhem, and is the second film in the EM's Universe. It stars Armie Hammer as Clark Kent/Superman, Paul Bettany as Lex Luthor, and Megan Fox as Leslie Willis/Livewire. Plot Fall of Krypton On the planet Krypton, scientist Jor-El talks to the High Council of Krypton and says that he fears the planet is falling apart. The High Council ignores him. The next day, strange things start happening, such as unusual weather patterns, plants suddenly dying, and reports of earthquakes and hurricanes coming in from all over the planet. Jor-El warns the people of Krypton of the coming destruction and creates several escape pods. He sends his son off in one escape pod, and is about to send off his wife in the other when, suddenly, the planet explodes, killing everyone on it. Smallville The escape pod Jor-El put his son in crash lands on Earth a year later. The ship is found by a couple from Smallville, Jonathan and Martha Kent. They adopt the baby and name it Clark. At the age of 13, Clark asks his crush, Lois, out on a date, and she accepts him. The next morning, when they're riding the bus to school, it gets into a car accident on a bridge and falls into the water. The kids on the bus start to drown, but Clark swims outside of the bus and then swims back under it, pushes it up out of the water, and flies it up into the sky and back to safety, saving his classmates. The kids never find out how they were really saved, but they do know that Clark wasn't in the bus when they were saved. Clark asks his parents about his powers (breathing underwater, super-strength, super speed, flight), and they tell him they don't know. Jonathan decides it best to tell Clark the truth about where he came from. Jonathan shows Clark the escape pod they found him in and tells him that he fell out of the sky one day. That night, Clark is investigating the escape pod when he triggers a message from his true father, Jor-El. Jor-El is speaking in a strange language (Kryptonian) in the message, but for some reason Clark can still understand him. Jor-El tells him about Krypton. Clark is amazed. Clark finds a small secret compartment in the escape pod, which contains a red and blue suit (the Superman costume), which represents Krypton. Clark's New Job In the present day, Clark is now a camera man for the Daily Planet News Network. His angry boss, Perry White, pairs him up with news reporter Lois Lane to cover a story about a local bank robbery. Lois remembers Clark from when they were 13, and asks him about where he was when the bus crashed. Before Clark can answer, they run into millionaire named Lex Luthor, who knows Lois' father since he used to work for him at LuthorCorp. Lex offers them a tour of the local LuthorCorp laboratory. The Man of Tomorrow At the lab, Lex shows Lois and Clark his blueprints for his newest project; a robotic exo-skeleton suit. Suddenly, the lab is attacked by some terrorists. The terrorists hold the people in the building hostage, and threaten to blow it up if Lex doesn't hand over all of his money. Clark gets past some of the terrorists, and pulls off his shirt, revealing the Kryptonian suit he got from the escape pod, which now fits him perfectly. Clark takes off his glasses and messes up his hair, trying to make him look at least a little bit different. He flies into battle with the terrorists, taking them out one by one, until all that's left is the leader of the terrorist organization. The leader threatens to pull the trigger and set off the bomb planted in the lab. Clark uses his super speed to grab the trigger from his hand before he sets off the bomb, and then knocks the leader unconscious by hitting him with a super fast uppercut. Clark uses his super-speed and x-ray vision to quickly locate the bomb, then flies it out of the building, up into the sky, and throws it into deep space. He then sets off the bomb, causing it to explode in outer space where it can not harm anything or anyone. The Man of Steel Clark flies back to the lab, and is thanked by all of the people in the lab. Suddenly, government agents arrive and take Clark back to a government base, where he is interrogated. He is asked what the S on his chest stands for, and he says it represents his home planet, Krypton. Breaking News Radio Talk Electricity Identity Crisis Revenge Who is Superman? Lex's New Suit The Battle The Aftermath Cast *Armie Hammer as Clark Kent/Superman - A news reporter with amazing powers, who is actually from the planet Krypton. He uses the alter ego Superman to fight crime. *Paul Bettany as Lex Luthor - A genius millionaire and owner of LexCorp. His legs were broken during Superman's first battle with Livewire. He blamed Superman for this and built a robotic super suit so he can defeat Superman. *Megan Fox as Leslie Willis/Livewire - A former radio talk show host, who was given control over electricity in an accident. Blaming Superman for her transformation, she vowed revenge on him. *Logan Lerman as Jimmy Olsen - Clark Kent's coeworker from the Daily Planet. *Kate Beckinsale as Lois Lane - Clark Kent's girlfriend/coeworker. *Gary Oldman as Perry White - Clark Kent's grumpy boss. *Helen Mirren as Martha Kent - Clark Kent's adoptive mother. *William Shatner as Jonathan Kent - Clark Kent's adoptive father. *Tobin Bell as Jor-El - Clark Kent's real father Category:Movies Category:Superman Franchise Category:PG-13 Category:EM's Universe Category:Unfinished